My guardian angel
by Shady8967
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie Story. Rosalie is human and has just moved to a new school, where love blossms, but can Emmett capture her heart before its to late? Summary sucks - sorry Rated T at the moment, might change it later
1. Chapter 1

DISCLIAMER!!

I Don't own any characters in this chapter, and I'm never going to own Twilight because I'm not the best story writer ;)

Chapter 1 

RPOV

I always knew my life was destined to be one big joke. It made no difference to me what anyone thought, but even so, I still didn't like the stares people gave me. It was going to be just like what it was like back home. One big laugh. Who cares who gets hurt in the process?

I thought everyone would be against me, once they knew what had happened to me in the past, until I met him. He didn't think I was a freak, a joke. He made me feel whole, until I told him my biggest secret...

* * *

'Come on Rose!! You're going to be late for school. New day, new start, remember?' My mother yelled up the stairs, making me wake abruptly from the deep slumber I was in. Groaning loudly, I rolled onto my back, praying to be left alone. Closing my eyes, I let sleep over power my senses, before drifting off into a deep slumber again.

'Young lady! If you don't get down these stairs in 5 minutes, I am physically going to drag you out of that bed myself.' I once again jerked out of my sleep. I turned to roll over before getting out of my bed. However, after getting tangled up in my bedclothes, I fell out of the bed in a messy heap on the floor. Grumbling to myself, I pulled on a clean shirt and plain jeans, before quickly applying some make up. If I was going to go to school, I might as well start the whisperings off with good impressions.

Shoving my bag onto my back, I ran down the stairs. I reached the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

'Rose honey, are you ok?' My mum asked gently, touching my arm as she spoke.

'Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be.' I snapped back, shrugging her arm off in the process. She let out a deep sigh.

'Rosalie, I know what you've been through, and I just want you to know, I'm here if you want to talk.'

'Well I'm fine, so just back off. I can fight my own battles without you sticking your great big nose in and you know nothing of what I've been through!' I yelled as I stormed out of the house. I knew I shouldn't have spoken to her like that, but she just doesn't know what it's like to be me.

Yanking open the door to my Mercedes, I switched the engine on. Once I was in the safety of my car, I let out a shaky breath, hoping, praying the tears wouldn't start. The gentle purr of the engine didn't calm me down like it usually did. Throwing the car into reverse, I drove off to my new life, dreading what was waiting for me.

Turning into the drive of the big state school, the stares had already started. Pulling into a parking spot, I got out of the car, grabbing my bag at the same time. People were nudging each other, giving me weird looks. One person even said loudly, wanting me to hear 'Oh look, it's the nutter. Better stay out of her way.'

Feeling tears sting my eyes, I struggled to find my way out of the car park, making my way to the school. To busy concentrating on what people we saying about me, I didn't notice someone step out in front of me. I walked straight into them, dropping my bag. Everything fell out of it.

'Oh God, sorry, I didn't see you there.' A deep voice muttered. I looked up, before meeting pale blue eyes.

'It's... its ok. I can get my stuff, you can go if you want.' I gasped my voice breaking.

'No, it's not a problem. Are... are you crying?' He asked hesitantly.

'No' I sniffed, before snatching my bag off the floor and standing up. He stood up with me.

'Here, these fell out of your bag,' he stated, handing me a small diary. I snatched it from him.

'Uhh, thanks I guess.' I grumbled. Now he was going to think I was completely off my head. He looks at me for a long time before a look of recognition comes onto his face.

'You're that Rosaline girl aren't you?' He asks, flabbergasted.

'It's Rosalie and yes I am.' I state, looking at the floor.

'Well, I'm Josh. I think we have the same classes as each other. Do you want me to show you around?'

I hesitated. He seemed nice, but how did I know he just wasn't going to treat me like all the other boys I had been with?

'Umm thanks. That would be good,' I said, even managing a small smile. He winked at me before walking off. I stood there confused. I thought he had just said he would show me around?

'Are you coming or not?' He asked.

'Sure.'

As we were talking, a large silver Volvo came into the car park. It pulled smoothly into a parking spot, before stopping. I looked in awe.

_That is one sweet ride_ I thought to myself. The driver of the car got out before shooting an amused smile in my direction. The rest of the passengers stepped out the car to.

'Who are they?' I asked Josh.

'Who? The Cullens? Ooh, they're some stuck up family from the other side of town. You see the driver? The one with bronze hair? Well he and the other girl, the one with long brown hair, are a thing. He's called Edward and she's called Bella. The other two, the one who looks as if he's in pain and the pixie like girl, they're together too. I think they're called Jasper and Alice?' He muttered looking annoyed.

'What about the last one? The one with huge muscles?' I whispered.

'Oh him? He's called Emmett. I would keep away from him if I were you. He's an 'alone' type of guy, or so they say.'

The Cullens made their way across the car park. As they started walking away from us, Alice ran up to me.

'Hi. I'm Alice. I hope we can be the best of friends!' She exclaimed happily before running off to the rest of her family. As Alice joined them, Emmett turned to her and looked angry. Alice just smiled sweetly at him and Emmett looked sickened. He turned to look at me before grimacing and walking into school.

EmPOV

I glared at Alice.

'What the HELL do you think you are doing?' I yelled at her. 'STAY AWAY FROM HER!! Shes a nutcase!!'

Alice sighed before informing me of some news. 'She's going to be your future wife.' I was stunned into silence. I turned to look at her before shuddering in disgust.

'Your visions must be going wrong little sis' I muttered. Jasper turned around and glared at me. 'What did you just say?'

I could feel myself getting more and more annoyed, and I knew it was Jaspers emotions getting out of hand again. 'She's losing her mind man. Can't you see that?' The next thing I knew I was flat on the floor with Jaspers hands around my neck.

'You can't kill me that way, remember?' I sniggered.

'Guys! Break it up!!' Edward yelled yanking Jasper off of me. 'Just act natural. I know you lot are hungry, but don't give us away. Carlise won't like it!' I just snarled. Picking myself off the floor, I stormed off to Maths.

Settling down in a seat, I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew that that girl wouldn't be here, because she was in Josh's class. Pulling my books out, I hurriedly copied and did all the work Edward told me Mrs Digget had set. That meant free period. YES!! I sat back and waited for the lesson to finish.

Halfway through the lesson, who should walk in but the devil herself, Rosalie. Groaning to myself, I pushed myself deeper into the seat, wishing I would become invisible. Watching intently at what Mrs Digget was saying to Rosalie, it didn't surprise me when she pointed at the spare seat next to me. Sighing to myself, I pushed the spare chair out. Rosalie sat down next to me before turning her back.

'Well a hi would of been nice' I muttered to myself.

'Hi' Rosalie muttered back to me.

Grumbling to myself, I also turned my back on Rosalie. How the HELL Alice saw me getting married to me I will never know.

After hearing the bell ring, I stood up quickly, trying to get out of the room quickly. As I was leaving, my arm brushed Rosalie's and she dropped all of her books. I hesitated before dropping to my knees to pick up her books.

'Here you dropped these.' I stated, shoving the books into her arms.

'Thanks' she muttered. As I looked at her, I saw that there were tears in her eyes.

'Rosalie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...' I stammered.

'No, it's not you. It's me. My life is destined to be one big joke.' She whispered, before big racking sobs tore through her body. Everyone stared at me whispering to each other.

Alice passed the door way on the way to Biology, the only subject which our whole family has together. Seeing me and a hysterical Rosalie, she rushed to me side, muttering to herself, 'Edward, get Jasper.' Next thing I knew I was being pushed out the way by Jasper.

'Don't touch her Jazz' I heard Edward murmur in a voice so low, it was silent to the human ear. I felt the room calm down. Looking behind me, I saw everyone staring.

'Back off' I growled menacingly. Everyone left hurriedly. Rosalie groaned before closing her eyes, seeming to be dead. What had I done?

'Let's get her out of here before questions are asked' Jasper muttered, picking her up. We left the school, and once we were hidden in the trees we ran like we had never run before.

RPOV

When I woke up, it wasn't in my little flat; it was in a king sized bed. Sitting up, I looked around and noticed a body sleeping in the chair next to me. Gasping, the person woke.

'Hey there sleeping beauty...' He whispered, but I didn't hear anymore before the screams started up again.

EmPOV

Geez!! All I had done was say hey there sleeping beauty. It's not like I tried to kill her, yet the whole household cavalry came charging through the door into my room, guns blazing.

'Emmett what did you DO??'

'Bro, I thought we could trust you.'

'Guy's calm down, this isn't helping.'

'Emmett, you let me down. I thought I could trust you to keep her calm.'

'Guy's...'

'EMMETT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!' And Alice launched herself at me. I threw her off me, and got into my defensive position, growling.

'EM!! SHE'S WATCHING YOU!!' Jaspers voice rang out. I had to cover up my mess somehow. Kneeling on the floor, I pretended to have a coughing fit.

Standing up again, I looked into Rosalie's eyes, and all I saw were terror. Scaring myself, I walked out of the room in inhuman speed. What was going to happen? She had only been here one day, and yet she had met the whole family, and I had started to get feelings for her just like Alice said I would. Worse still, I don't think she would ever be able to trust me...

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_My first Fanfiction soo please review! I hope its OK. :) Might not be able to update for a while because I'm off to bath with my school, but I might add another update later today soo fingers crossed, but dont forget to review whether its good or bad, or if you have any ideas!_

_Sarah  
x_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!!  
I don't own Twilight. Sadly I never have and never will (:

Chapter 2

EmPOV

'Emmett?' Alice whispered, looking for me. Glancing up from where I was sitting, Alice sat down beside me.

'I'm sorry for what I did ok? I just hated the thought that you would do something that could hurt her...' I cut her off.

'You just don't understand do you? I could never hurt her! I... I think I'm falling in love with her Alice, and I just love it how you can trust me so much!' Dry sobs started wracking through my body. 'And now I just ruined it all by exposing us!' I yelled, punching the wall, and leaving a hole in the shape of my fist. I heard Alice hiss in horror.

'I do trust you! It's just that I had a vision of you and Rose together in bed... and, and...' Her eyes grew wide as she thought deeper about her vision. 'OH!! I get it now!! You and her were...'

'ALICE!! TOO MUCH INFO!!' I screamed at her, getting all embarrassed. She laughed too herself.

'My big brother is finally growing up.' Alice said, smiling. I sighed before looking at her properly.

'Alice, I don't think this is going to work. Rosalie's terrified of me, and it's all my fault. If I hurt her, I'll never forgive myself!' I groaned, getting annoyed with myself. Alice took my face in her hands before she spoke to me sternly.

'Emmett Cullen. You have never hurt someone and you never will.' Sighing to myself, Alice knew she had won the battle against my emotions. 'Now,' she stated. 'It's time for me to go introduce you to your future wife.'

RPOV

I was sitting on my bed, reading a few magazines that Alice had lent me on fashion. She had taste, but it was too bright for my eyes. I liked more natural colours. Thinking of that, I knew I had to go home soon. I was much better and even though Esme liked cooking for me, I still felt like a burden. Other than that, I was fine. I even surprised Jasper by taking the whole 'them being vampires' thing. That look on his face will be with me till the day I die.

I heard a timid knock on my door. Feeling nervous of who it could be I yelled 'come in.' The door was pushed open and there stood Emmett, or as Alice said, my future husband. I smiled to myself, knowing how uneasy he felt. I felt the same, and after the way I acted around him, I'm surprised he even wanted to talk to me.

'Uhh... hi' he stated, taking a seat next to me. 'You're not going to start screaming at me are you?' He said anxiously.

I laughed gently, in spite of my fear of him. 'No... No I'm not, you have my word.' From his sense of confusion, I realised he was not expecting me to say that. I continued. 'I hope you can forgive me for what I have done to you and your family. I have reasons behind my emotions... reasons I do not wish to talk about just yet.' I said, adding a posh tone to my voice.

'Alright, you can drop the posh act. That's not going to roll with me.' Emmett muttered.

EmPOV

I could see why she would become my wife. Everything she did made me laugh and vice versa. As it grew late, I could tell she was getting tired. I stood up, and wished her a goodnight.

As I was leaving through the door, I heard her call me back. Hesitantly, I turned round and Rosalie was sitting up in bed.

'Yes?' I asked.

'Emmett, what do vampires do at night?' She asked.

'Goodnight Rosalie.'

'But, but, but...' I shut the door on her moaning chuckling to myself. This was going to be one long and bumpy road, but I was ready for what it would throw at me.

Or so I thought...

_Hey guys!_

_Another quick message. I have secretly posted this today, without my parents knowing as I'm meant to be getting ready for my school trip, not writing this so any updates till Wednesday / Thursday. But I'm going to be taking paper with me and on the bus journeys I shall keep writing (:_

_I'm hoping you like it. I'm not a great fan of this chapter because I think it makes no sense to the first one, but please review and let me know if you agree (:_

_Sarah_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own the laptop I wrote this on, nothing more :)

Chapter 3

RPOV

Pulling on a loose shirt and jeans, I walked down the stairs in the Cullen's house. I heard them whispering from the kitchen. Opening the door to the kitchen, I saw Esme putting a large 'fry up' in the place at which I presumed I was sitting.

'I would of been happy with Weetabix Esme.' I said, looking at all the food that was in front of me.

'But I wouldn't have been. Now that we have a human in the family, it's good to be finally able to use the cooker.' She said smiling. I glanced around the tables before I realised that the boys weren't with us. Alice saw me looking.

'They've gone to hunt. Shouldn't be too long.'

'Thanks' I said, gratefully.

After eating as much as I could, I pushed my plate away, and stood up.

'I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to go home.' I said, reaching for my coat that was hanging up on the back of the chair.

'Wha...?' Alice exclaimed. 'You cannot live in that little house anymore. You are going to live here. We discussed it last night. And before you start no buts!' She said smiling. Grumbling to myself, I walked out the room to get my clothes from my house.

Putting the key into the lock of my door, I saw that my door wasn't locked. I pushed it open, my heart in my mouth. Switching on the light, I saw my worst nightmare. The secret I had told no-one.

'Hello poppet.' He smiled. I screamed. He got up from the chair and put his hand over my mouth, at the same time closing the door. He dragged me to the sofa, before stripping the clothes from my body. 'Do you remember our little deal?' He muttered, whilst pleasuring himself. I said nothing, as tears fell down my face. I knew the little I said; the quicker it would be over. 'I said, DO YOU REMEMBER??'He yelled in my face before hitting me.

I nodded quickly, as he got off from on top of me.

'Now then sweetheart, where did you go? I was waiting for you but you never came home.' He whispered in my ear, before pushing his rough lips against mine. 'Well?'

Crap! He wanted an answer.

He saw me hesitate and that sent him into a fury of anger. 'There's someone ELSE isn't there?' He yelled throwing my clothes at me. I changed quickly as he watched me.

Before I knew it, he was hitting me repeatedly. I fought back before he pushed me and I fell back. My head made contact with the wall. I fell to the ground dazed, but he still attacked me. I didn't move, and I waited for death to come, and when it did, I would accept it with open arms.

EmPOV

Just keep running. I have to keep running. Edward had heard Alice's thoughts as we neared the house. I feared for Rosalie's life. I heard the silent pounding of my family's feet on the forests floor. Following Rosalie's scent, thoughts of the previous moment came flooding into my mind...

'_Come on Jasper!' I growled playfully before draining the bear that I had caught. Jasper through me an evil glare as he finished off his deer. He was pissed off that I had caught a better animal than himself. Straightening my back and letting the animal's limp body fall to the floor, I saw Edward's confused face. He glanced at me._

'_Em, something's happened. It's Rosalie, we have to move quickly. The rest of the family will follow.' Everything else forgotten I took off._

I reached Rosalie's house before anyone else. I ran through the open door before spotting Rosalie trying to get up. Rushing to her side, I sat in the pool of her blood whilst comforting her. Rosalie whimpered quietly next to me. My eyed quickly scanned the room as Carlise entered. He quickly got to work.

'Rosalie, this might hurt a bit, but you should be fine.' He said gently whilst stitching the large gash that penetrated her head. Once Carlise had finished, he beckoned to Alice to enter the room. I only just noticed them.

'Alice, get Rosalie's clothes for her. She's coming home with us now, and she's never returning here, do you understand?' Alice nodded in fear before rushing off. I turned to Carlise whose eyes had turned black in anger.

Alice returned with a large back full of clothes. Carlise motioned to me to carry Rosalie. I picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

After checking on Rosalie for the 6th time, Edward snapped at me.

'For goodness sakes! She's not going anywhere so stop checking!' I glared at Edward.

'Why are you so pissed off with me all of a sudden?' I growled back to him.

'I...' Edward cut off as Bella glided into the room followed by a drowsy looking Rosalie.

'Now now boys. Play fair.' Bella soothed while giving a quick wink to Rosalie, who had sat down next to me. 'Rosalie wishes to say something to Emmett so I think that we should give them some personal time, do you not agree love?' Edward glared at me before heaving himself off of the sofa to follow Bella. Rosalie looked at me before sighing.

'Thank you for saving me, although it couldn't have been easy for you.'

'It was fine, honestly, but what happened to you?' I asked gently.

'I... I wish I could tell you Emmett, but I don't know how.' Rosalie muttered while staring at her shoes.

'It's ok.' I said whilst looking at the wall. 'So how are you feeling?'

'Better. Much, much better infact.' She stood up. 'I'm going to get some food. You gonna come?' She asked.

'Sure' I replied, smiling. But before I stood up, Rosalie's eyes got a glazed look to them and she crashed to the ground shaking...


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own anything :)

Chapter 4

EmPOV

'Rosalie?' I yelled, rushing to her side. She was still shaking violently as Carlise ran into the room. Alice entered after him, wordlessly handing him his medical bag.

'There's something more to this than I thought.' He muttered whilst performing medical checks.

'What's happening?' I whispered. I could see the fear on Alice's face.

'We're not going to have to change her are we?' She asked. Carlise hesitated for a brief second before replying.

'I don't know.'

I was sitting in Rosalie's room once again. She was still unconscious. I put my head in my hands before sighing. I remembered what Carlise had said.

_I think she's had an __Allergic Reaction to something. This reminds of Anaphylaxis, but I've never seen it with fitting. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her. She may not pull through and if that happens... well, we'll just have to hope for the best._

And yet here she was, sleeping soundly. Carlise was amazed. He really didn't except her to live.

I heard Rosalie moan, and I lifted my head to look at her. She had a smile on her face, and looked as if nothing had happened to her.

'Hey,' she whispered, whilst stretching. I smiled back.

'Hi' I replied. She looked calm which was a good thing. She whispered quietly to me.

'I feel tired.' And she fell back into a deep sleep and I was left to my own thoughts.

RPOV

I woke to the sun shining on my face. Smiling I looked to where Emmett was sitting. He smiled back at me.

'Do you wanna get some food?' He asked. I nodded. Getting to my feet, I looked at my watch which read Sunday 12:45pm. Whilst walking I asked Emmett about this.

'You've been asleep for a while sweetheart. Do you remember what happened?' I shook my head. He thought deeply before replying.

'I won't make you remember.'

Entering the kitchen, I saw Esme had outdone herself once again.

'Umm, you do realise there is only one of me?' I muttered. She had piled the whole table full of food. Infact, I couldn't even see the table.

'I know, but you've been asleep for ages and I thought you would be hungry, and I do get really carried away at times.' She said smiling. She then turned to Emmett.

'I think you should go out and hunt.' Emmett glared at her.

'No, I'm fine.'

'Now Emmett, I know what you're like, and when your eyes get that black, it means you're going to be in a foul mood. And you don't want to risk anything happening, do you?' As she said the last sentence, Emmett looked horrified.

'I would never do anything like that!' Yet he still looked at me worriedly. He glanced at Esme who raised her eyebrows. He glanced at me and I copied Esme.

'Fine then!! I hate it when you do that mum and now you've taught Rosalie!!' He groaned before walking out the house. Esme then turned to me and did that exact face which she had used on Emmett. I hurriedly ate my food.

_Sorry this is so short :( I was going to write more, but I just really wanted to add some today. I would just like thank you to my 2 reviewers so far - _DancingDemon _and _thatxtwilightxgirl_. Seeing your reviews makes me feel really happy and thank you to all the people who have added my story to there story alerts. I didn't realise people would love it this much :P_

_On another note, I really want to know if my story makes sense, because I don't think it does :S but I shall continue to write it as I have a plan to make it AMAZING!! xD _

_But yeh - once again, thanks. You guys mean the world to me :)_

_Sarah  
x_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER!! – Nope, still don't own anything: P

Chapter 5

A few days later...

EmPOV

Rosalie came storming down the stairs before grinding to a halt in front of me. I raised an eyebrow. 'Yes Rosalie? What is it now?' I sighed.

'I think I want to tell you a bit about my life.' She said, sitting down next to me. Rosalie now had my full attention. She looked at me for permission to continue. I nodded.

'When I was 5, my dad died in a car crash. My mum was distraught, naturally. My dad was the sole provider for the family, and we were in money difficulties. My mum had to go out and work, leaving us home alone as we had no money for a nanny.

One night she came home, we were about 12, yelling that she had had enough with us. She started to get abusive towards my brother. Yes Emmett, I had a brother. He was called Jasper. One night it got so bad, that he was seriously hurt. I phoned for an ambulance before my mother started on me.

The ambulance turned up with the police. Jasper was taken into intensive care, while I was in Casualty. I was wired up to tubes and everything. I was never allowed to see Jasper. One night they told me he died. No 'I'm sorry for your lose' just 'he's dead'. It was as if my world had come crashing down. My brother and I did everything together. We stuck by when our mum was being abusive. I was 16.

I still wasn't old enough to live by myself. I was sent back to live with my mum. She had told the police we were attacked. She even cut herself to make it look realistic. I was scared of her, but she had changed. She was no longer abusive; she was the mother I had never had. But the day I turned 18, I left. I still didn't trust her. She may have started being abusive once again.

I told her I was leaving to go to school, and I was, I was just never coming home.' She finished, panting slightly with tears in her eyes. I held out my arms before she collapsed, unable to stop the tears falling silently down her face.

Once she had calmed down I gently asked her about her attacker. She looked at me confused.

'The one who attacked you and left you for dead in your flat.' Her eyes grew big in fear. She took a shaky breath before answering.

'He's just an old boyfriend. We had a fight before, and I guess it was his way of getting me back...'

I knew there was something else but I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. I could see that it had taken so much courage to tell me what she did.

_

* * *

__I'm really sorry its so short I just had to put this on here - hope you like it and don't forget to review :)_

_Sarah  
x_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER!! Me don't own Twilight – me not good enough to be a author me just write in spare time :)

I AM SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS THIS SHORT :( And I know many of you are going to be like oookay. Soo lemme sum up what you might not understand. Bascially Rosalie thinks she pregnant, and the only reason I haven't written anything about it is because she's trying to hide it from Emmett. I'll let you read on before I explain more.

Chapter 6

RPOV

I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to tell Emmett my whole life's story, but I was surprised when he listened and seemed interested. However, I was not excepting him to ask about... well, you know.

He could see me hesitate while I was thinking of how to reply. 'He's an old boyfriend,' yeah, that could work. 'We had a fight before, and I guess it was his way of getting me back...' Oops! I think I might have given too much away there. Emmett gave a strange look before letting go of me.

I looked at him confused.

'I will find him, and when I do, he will pay.' Emmett said darkly before storming out the room, leaving me by myself.

Walking to the bathroom, I shut the door quietly behind me. Pulling out a pregnancy test from my packet, I calmed myself. I would know in a couple of minutes.

As the seconds turned to minutes, I checked the test. One line meant no, two lines meant... oh my god. There are two.

What the fuck and I going to do?

Pulling out my mobile, I dialled a number I had never dialled before in my life. It rang once, twice before someone picked it up.

'I need to speak to you urgently. I think, I think I'm pregnant. I think the child is yours... Royce'

She leaves to meet him. Royce turns vicious and wants' the baby dead. Emmett doesn't know where Rosalie is, and the only way he can find her is thanks to Alices amazing vision :) But that isn't written in the next bit – hence why I wrote it here.

_Guys – you mean the world to me. I love your reviews, all 6 of them, and I love how everyone keeps adding this story to their fave stories and story alerts. But I still want to have more reviews because I'm beginning to think that many people don't actually like it :O (hell I know I don't :P) But even still._

_I don't really like this story and I think I might give it a break for a while, unless you really want me to continue. I shall post one more update and then I leave this story in the hands of you guys :)_

_Remember – review if you want another update soon – otherwise I shall update when I think I can be bothered. _

_Peace out dudes and dudetts :P_

_Sarah_

_x_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER! : How many times do I have to say it_**? I don't own Twilight**__**:)**_

Chapter 7

RPOV

I never knew a person could experience so much pain at one point. Was he finding it fun to see me suffer? He kicked me again and again in the stomach. I was begging him silently to leave me alone inside my head. I knew there was no way my child could have survived this. And even though it was Royce's child, it didn't deserve to die the way it was.

'Get up' He yelled, pulling my up by my hair. 'How long do you think it will take for your darling 'fiancée' to arrive?' He pulled me close to his chest whilst at the same time putting a knife to my neck. He sneered at my fear. 'I hope he doesn't take too long to arrive. I want him to know that if I can't have you, no-one can.'

I shook in fear. Now I knew his plan. We were standing on the edge of a cliff. My hair was blowing softly across my face for the last time. I could hear the sea wave crash against the jagged rocks below. As the tears came cascading down my face silently, Royce noticed. Gently he brushed them away before slowly cutting my neck. It wasn't deep enough to do damage, just enough to cause pain. I screamed in agony and collapsed against the grasp that held me upright while Royce smirked at me. He was enjoying this. He dragged us to the edge of the cliff.

'No, _**NO**_!' I yelled, kicking out. Yelling as loudly as I did caused me to cough violently, yet I stupidly thrashed around in his unbreakable grip.

'Let her go' a cold voice growled from behind us. Royce turned us round sharply and I lost my footing. Falling forwards, my feet left the safety of the cliff. Whimpering I grabbed hold of the arms around my neck. The only thing that was keeping me there was Royce's grip. I struggled to see Emmett. When I did I pleaded with my eyes to leave. I didn't want him to see this. He shook his head and took a small step closer to where I was being held captive.

'How do you want her to die? Slowly or quickly?' Royce muttered darkly.

'Neither' Emmett whispered back. Royce's eyes grew black in anger.

'Wrong answer.' He pulled the knife across my neck again, this time harder and deeper. I could feel my blood trickle down my chest as I let out a blood curdling scream. Emmett took a step forward. Royce saw.

'Bad move big guy.' And he jumped.

Falling to meet our death, I said a silent prayer. We plummeted into the water with such force that all the air was knocked out of me. I could see the bubbles rise above my head as I desperately tried to kick to the surface. All was still for a moment, before I took a deep breath of the cold murky water that was surrounding me. I thrashed around, panicking. I felt as if my head were to explode as well as my lungs. I thought quickly to myself _this is what it must be like to be suffocated. _

As I slowly sank to a watery death, someone plunged into the water after me. He reached out, trying to grab me, but I was too far away, just out of his grasp. I saw the terrified look on Emmett's face as he desperately tried to get closer to me, as he tried to save me. I sank to the bottom of the sea bed, where the darkness overpowered my senses. Before it was too late, I strained to see the face of my fiancée and as I did, I mouthed the last words he would ever see from me. _I love you. _And then I was alone.

EmPOV

'Neither,' I whispered.

'Wrong answer' Royce murmured against Rosalie's ear as he pulled the knife against her pale skin. Rosalie's eyes grew wide in pain before she let out a blood curdling scream. I took an involuntary step forward. Royce saw.

'Bad move big guy' was the words he spoke as the wind took them both. I turned to Edward who stood frozen to the spot.

'Get Carlise.'

Edward's eyes grew wide as he read my thoughts.

'Emmett! No you _can't_! You don't know what could happen to you! For all we know it could be another was for us to _die_!'

I ignored him and dived in after Rosalie. All this happened in the space of a few seconds.

I saw her the moment I plunged into water. I reached out, trying desperately to grab her, but she was just out of my reach. My lungs burned as I tried not to breathe. I saw her come to gentle stop on the sea bed. She whispered three words to me, wasting what breath she had left. _I love you. _He eyes became glazed over.

'NOO!' I yelled, but as I did, all the oxygen I had left in my lungs disappeared into little bubbles that floated to the surface of the sea. I struggled against the burning sensation in my lungs as I fought the feeling to breathe.

Reaching Rosalie, I grabbed her hand and swam strongly for the surface. Before I made it any further, I felt my body go numb. I couldn't move. It was as if time had frozen. My grip on Rosalie's arm slackened and the sea's current stated to take her away. From out of nowhere, I felt to strong arms grab me from behind and start to drag me to the surface. I looked up and saw Carlise. He smiled reassuringly at me before I noticed Edward had Rosalie. I thought _thank you. We would both be gone if it weren't for you. _I was Edward grimace, and I realised we weren't out of the woods yet.

Carlise POV :)

Heaving Emmett out of the freezing water, I immediately turned my attention to Rosalie. I gave her a quick check over before I realised something was wrong. Very wrong. Placing my hand over her heart, I felt the quiet fluttering of it slowly fading. Knowing that we didn't have much time left, I checked her over for other injuries. I felt her abdomen. It felt ridged. That meant internal bleeding.

'Emmett,' I motioned for him to come closer. He slowly crawled to me. 'I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do for her. We're going to have to change her.'

_**(I was going to stop there, but because all my chapters are so small I carried on just for you guys :) )**_

EmPOV

I nodded numbly. I waited for Carlise to do it. We didn't move.

'You need to do it.' He said to me. I shook my head.

'No, no I CAN'T!! I'm not as strong as you!! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!' I yelled at him.

'Either way she's going to die. I can't do any more for her.' I stared at Carlise before slowly nodding my head.

Bending down, I gently turned Rosalie's head to the side. I could see the vein that I needed. Bringing my head down, I whispered softly into her ear.

_I'm sorry._

Sliding my teeth into her soft neck, I felt my venom enter her. Pulling back sharply, I nodded to Carlise, telling him that it was done. Rosalie screamed in agony, thrashing on the floor.

'Kill me! KILL ME!!'

Edward walked over to me, and placed a hand gently on my back. 'You did really well. You did better than I could have ever done.' I nodded numbly, before picking Rosalie up and taking her home like I had done so many times before.

RPOV

Where was I? Why wasn't anyone helping me? I was in agony, much more than when I was with Royce. My mind suddenly turned to my baby. It was dead. Murdered. I hope its murderer was dead to. What had happened? So many things were flooding into my mind, but none of them made sense. The burning slowly faded, and my cries of agony slowly quietened. All around me grew quiet and I once again thought I was alone.

'Rosalie? Babe? Can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes for me.'

That voice, it seemed so familiar to me, yet I didn't know who it belonged to. Slowly, I opened my eyes and I gasped in shock.

Everything was so clear. I must have been blind before. New smells were in the air. I saw someone standing away from the others and my eyes grew big in shock.

'Jasper?' My voice sounded strange, as if from a dream. I stood up and made my way to the boy who stood away from the others.

Alice let out a protective growl. I snarled back and lunged towards her, acting purely on instinct. The next think I knew I was tackled to the ground by strong arms. Thinking it was Emmett, I thrashed around in fury.

'Let me at her, I'm going to rip her to shreds before I burn her!!' I yelled in fury. My new family stood around her, growling furiously, before I realise Emmett was with them. Looking behind me I saw the person who had me in their steel grasp was Jasper. He looked at me with a pained expression.

'I'm sorry Rosalie. I had no idea.' I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. 'Yes it's me, I'm your brother.'

I pulled away sharply from him, scaring the others. I stumbled round in a daze. Everyone panicked and tried to grab me. This infuriated me more.

'How dare you! AND YOU!!' I yelled pointing my finger at my brother. 'You are supposed to be dead! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK? YOU KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING TO ME! I HATE YOU!' And with that, I jumped out of the open window and was swallowed up by the nights sky.

Jaspers POV

What had I done? I didn't know who she really was until she started screaming Royce's name during the transformation. I giddily leaned back on the wall taking deep breaths. She couldn't have meant it could she? _I hate you _is a very strong phrase to use. We used to be as close as anything. This was going wrong, so very wrong. And now that there was a newborn loose in the woods, no-one was safe, not even our own existence.

Carlise POV

'Everyone, we need to split up and find her, before she exposes us, or worse, get's herself killed.' I looked into everyone's stunned faces. I nodded grimly. 'We are no longer at one with the wolves. The moment they smell her, they will hunt her down and kill her.'

Bella glided up to me before speaking softly to me. 'Why are we hated by them? Was it something I did to Jacob?'

I looked up into her big fearful eyes. 'I'm afraid it might of been.' And with that we jumped into the black sky and hoped we would find her before it was too late...

_This is the only chapter I like out of all of them. I'm really starting to hate this story. But like I said, it's up to you. If you have no idea what I'm on about, I would read the note I made at the end of the very short chapter 6. That explains it all._

_Read and Review – my story is in your hands now._

_Sarah_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own twilight – no matter how much I want to

***OMG GUYS!! Don't kill me!! AHHH! I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!! :'( Thanks for the major reality check!! I didn't realise how many people actually love this story!! AHH!! AHH!! AHH!! So I'm going to finish it!! JUST DON'T KILL ME!!* **

Chapter 8 

RPOV

Where was I? I had no idea and now I was alone in this world. I was confused and trapped. There was a burning sensation in the back of my throat that just seemed to get worse and worse. Panicking, I threw myself at the trees.

A blood curdling scream left my mouth as I replayed the night's memories in my mind.

*Flashback*

'_I'm sorry Rosalie. I had no idea.' I looked at Jasper with a confused expression on my face. 'Yes it's me, I'm your brother.'_

_I pulled away sharply from him, scaring the others. I stumbled round in a daze. Everyone panicked and tried to grab me. This infuriated me more. _

'_How dare you! AND YOU!!' I yelled pointing my finger at my brother. 'You are supposed to be dead! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK? YOU KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING TO ME! I HATE YOU!'_

*End of flashback*

I can't believe I had told my brother that I hated him. What if I never saw him again? How could I ever forgive him, even if I did see him?

The burning at the back of my throat had got so bad, I just had to find a way to put it out. Taking a deep breath, I could smell a smell that made venom pool into my mouth.

Running as fast as I could, I reached a dam where I saw a deer grazing peacefully. Pulling back into my hunting position and growl escaped from my lips as I pounced.

I drained the deer until there was nothing left. The burning hadn't gotten any better. If anything, it had got worse.

Sniffing the air again, I smelt a different smell, a smell I had never smelt before. Once again, I started running. This time I came across a human. He seemed oblivious to me. Standing up straight, I came out from behind a tree.

'Excuse me sir, I seem to be lost.' I said smiling. The man looked up and he just gazed at me. I watched as his eyes travelled from my face all the way down to my legs. This was going to be just too easy.

'If you come over here, perhaps I could help you? I have a map?' He said, saying everything as a question.

Walking gracefully to him, I sank down onto the floor and leaned towards him.

'I'm not really lost, I just wanted an excuse to come over here.' I said as I kissed his neck. He moaned in pleasure. Smiling to myself, I found the vein I needed and sank my teeth into his neck. He screamed in agony and I drained his body.

Pausing momentarily, I whispered into his ear, 'you didn't really think I would want you did you?' Before I carried on drinking.

Once his body was empty and I knew he was dead, I wiped my tongue against my teeth marks and healed his skin. No-one would know it was me.

EmPOV

Whilst searching for Rosalie, everybody heard somebody screaming. Me and Jasper stared at each other before one of us spoke.

'You don't think...?' Jasper started and I nodded. We both headed towards the sound of the dying man.

We saw Rosalie finishing him off. She looked up and noticed us, before taking off towards the treaty line.

'Fuck! If Sam see's her, he's gonna kill her!' I yelled and me and Jasper once again took off after her.

RPOV

God damn it! That freak, Emmett or whatever his name was saw me. I ran again. What was it with me and running today? Geez! It was quiet funny if you thought about it really. What was with me? Talking to myself? That is never a good sign.

I carried on running, but I suddenly seemed to be even more alone, and there was a strange smell in the air, a smell like wet dog. I slowed down and came to a stop. Growling came from behind me and I whipped round, only to come face to face with a 'Shape-shifter'. I may only be a new-born but I sure as hell knew a wolf when I saw one.

I started shaking. This was not how I wanted to die. Giving a small smile, I started walking backwards, the way I had come.

I walked into something soft and fluffy. Turning round, I came face to face with a brown wolf. I let out a small whimper as I knew my life would once again come to an end.

Suddenly, the wolves lunged at me and I put my arms up to my face to try and protect myself. A couple of seconds passed before I realised I wasn't being ripped to shreds. I slowly lowered my arms.

EmPOV

We were following her until we suddenly lost her scent. Jasper panicked and ran down the treaty line, and I was close on his heels. We were both yelling out her name, when we heard a whimper so quiet, we didn't know if we had or not.

We ran in completely the opposite direction, and the sight that we saw made us stop dead in our tracks.

BPOV

What was I doing? I couldn't stop! I couldn't even control my body anymore. All I remembered was Rosalie whimpering and then I ended up here. Please God, if you're up there, you need to help me... please?

EdPOV

I just stared at Bella, my mouth hanging open. What was going on? I'd never seen her act like this, even when we were fighting the Volturi! I didn't want my life to leave me! I could see the light fading from her eyes.

CPOV

I'd never seen anything like it before in my life! It was _extraordinary_! I was so glad that I had lived to see this moment, although I could see what it was doing to Bella. It was tearing her apart. I looked at Edward and saw that his whole world was collapsing. We had to do something before it was too late.

EsmePOV

All of my children stood there motion less as we watched the scene unfold in front of our eyes. I knew there was nothing we could do. We would just have to wait for it to finish and pray that both Bella and Rosalie would be ok.

JPOV

As I watched the fear leave my sister's eyes, it changed to anguish. I saw her whole body crumple right before me and seconds later, Bella's did the same. I knew that this wasn't right, as was as if there were each other, as if they were connected...

APOV

_*Rosalie crumpled to the floor and moments later Bella followed. Both started shaking uncontrollably and the wolves backed away quickly. The floor started trembling moments later and trees started crashing down all around us. The floor cracked open and everyone fell in, burning and then slowly dying. I saw Bella and Rosalie make it, but they weren't themselves. They were different. Their eyes turned blood red and they turned evil.* _

Jerking out of my vision, I knew what we had to do. I opened my mouth and said the only word that would come out of my mouth. 'Run'...

EmPOV

I watched as the whole group turned panicked and fled for their lives. Edward had been telling us Alice's vision as it was happening. Now all we had to do was find out what an EARTH was happening and get them back. As well all turned to run, the floor cracked and opened around us.

'IT'S TOO LATE!' Alice screamed, as I saw her fall into burning hole and heard her blood curdling scream and she slowly burnt and died.

Then one by one, I saw the rest of my family fall and then I felt myself leave the safety of the ground and followed down after them...

_Well then, how's that for an awesome come back? To stupid? Well, if you think that, it's gonna get a whole lot worse ;)_

_I shall update soon (hopefully) if I can make the rest of the story up. Remember – read and review._

_Oh and one more thing... _

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!**_

_Thanks (:_

_Shady8967_

_x_


End file.
